


Храм святого Роджерса

by Takishiro, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Баки Барнс не исчез после щелчка. Он умер и попал в рай.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Храм святого Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не пил за здоровье Баки. Автор за него покурил. Извините.

Баки Барнс не исчез после щелчка. Он умер и попал в рай. Ну или в место, которое весьма напоминало рай с картинки в Библии. Эту Библию когда-то подарили Бекки за хорошее поведение. Сестра убрала ее в ящик и, как могла, отгоняла от нее Баки. Но он все равно выкрадывал книжку, стоило Бекки зазеваться, и с удовольствием разглядывал картинки. Ад тогда казался ему интереснее рая, хотя эта Библия была сделана для детей, и оттого преисподняя лишилась многих интересных деталей. Баки тогда не знал, что получит возможность рассмотреть ад во всех подробностях.

Но и рай он запомнил: бесконечно зеленую лужайку, где под радужной аркой в чистом небе бродили ангелы в белых одеждах и паслись единороги. Дальше начинались джунгли: там спал лев, положив косматую голову на белоснежный бок ягненка.

Первым, что Баки увидел, поднявшись с кучи листьев, на которую упал, была радуга. Секунду назад он рассыпался пеплом, но, когда встал, оказался совсем целым. Даже целее, чем был: роскошный протез в африканском стиле «чем больше золота, тем круче» исчез, и вместо него Баки вновь обрел живую левую руку. В наличии был даже старый шрам на ладони, когда-то оставленный коварной веткой боярышника.

Тут-то Баки и понял, что дело плохо. И позвал:

– Стив?

Но никто ему не ответил. Лес вокруг переменился, и не только потому, что враз затих. Он больше не был настоящим.

Баки задрал голову, надеясь увидеть кого-нибудь из супергероев, но увидел радугу. Она была как в книжке.

Как в книжке, изданной в двадцать втором году и провалявшейся с тех пор на чердаке, выцветшей и засиженной мухами. Семь цветов были еле различимы – скорее угадывались, как в черно-белом фильме. Каждый охотник желает знать...

Баки желал знать, куда он, черт возьми, попал. Левая рука чесалась. Он не помнил, к деньгам это или к слезам. Он зашагал прочь из леса, и ненатуральные джунгли скоро кончились.

То есть джунгли и в Ваканде казались ему не слишком естественными, но тут они были попросту... нарисованными. В первый момент он даже обрадовался, потому что узнал ту иллюстрацию – и уже по привычке радовался, вспоминая что-нибудь из детства.

Но на той картинке все было куда красочнее. Как-то раз он показал ее Стиву, когда тот опять заболел. Мол, если и умрешь, ничего страшного – смотри, в какое хорошее место попадешь.

Стив тогда надулся:

– Ну и что я, буду там торчать один, как дурак?

Компания ангелов его почему-то не устраивала. Баки плюнул и сказал, что раз Стиву рай не угодил, то нечего тогда и помирать.

А теперь, выходит, помер сам. И очутился здесь один, без Стива. Как дурак.

Довольно скоро он вышел к озеру, на берегу которого сидело существо со сложенными крыльями.

– Добрый день, – поздоровался Баки. Смерть – не повод быть невежливым.

Существо зыркнуло на него без всякого благодушия.

– И тебе не хворать. Ну то есть ты в любом случае уже не захвораешь.

– А вы кто?

Существо расправило грязноватые крылья.

– Кто я, по-твоему?

– Человек-мотылек? – попытался Баки.

– Я ангел, – мрачно заявил крылатый и встал во весь рост. Впечатление немного смазалось, потому что к нечищенным перьям крыльев прилипла листва и мелкие ветки.

– А это что же, – Баки осмотрелся, – рай?

Его собеседник кивнул.

– Мрачный какой-то рай, – пробормотал Баки. Но не удивился, когда существо отбрило:

– Какой уж вышел.

Ну да. Вышло почти как в жизни: послать его в ад, видно, у Самого рука не поднялась. Но и в приличный рай такого не пустишь.

Баки, наверное, и такому раю полагалось радоваться. Радуга, может, и не самая цветная, и ангелы не слишком радостные, но зато никто не хочет убить его или посадить в тюрьму. Да и погиб он, верно, неплохо, раз уж угодил сюда. Вот только…

– Слушай, друг, – окликнул он ангела. Тот парил совсем рядом, скрестив руки на груди. – Мне бы обратно в бой. Ненадолго, честное слово…

– На минутку, ага, – кивнул ангел. – Одним глазком. Знаешь, сколько вас таких? Нет уж, ты в раю, отсюда не уходят. Разве что подать заявку на перерождение. Только предупреждаю, ждать рассмотрения долго. На случай, если хочешь вернуться рыбой. Или баобабом.

– У меня там друг, – беспомощно сказал Баки.

И уж друг-то, если ему все-таки снесут упрямую голову, окажется в нормальном раю. Там, где и небо сияет, и ангелы омывают росой белоснежные перья.

– Ты о нем теперь не беспокойся. – Его собеседник дернул кончиком крыла. – Кому надо, побеспокоится. А ты вот… осваивайся.

Баки безнадежно опустился на песок. В душе таилось гаденькое облегчение оттого, что можно пока не драться. Может, он и вовсе не полез бы в драку – если б не Стив…

За спиной кто-то мекнул. Баки рывком обернулся – и здесь козы?

Оказалось, не коза. Единорог со свалявшейся шерстью нерешительно тыкнул его рогом и снова болезненно мекнул.

– Что такое?

Между тонких ног моталось тяжелое растянутое вымя.

– Ме-е-е…

Да что ж такое-то, мрачно подумал Баки. Хорошо, что это все-таки рай: ведро материализовалось тут же. Бьющее тугой струей молоко сладко пахло и отливало розовым. К ангелу поодаль присоединился такой же грязнокрылый товарищ; вдвоем они что-то распивали и явно обсуждали Баки.

Единорожка лизнула его шершавым языком и убежала в лес. Баки пошел к ангелам с ведром, полным молока.

– У вас единороги сколько не доены?

– Их надо доить? – лениво удивился первый ангел. Второй пробормотал что-то насчет того, что не за единорогами смотреть приставлен.

– Что, – нехорошо усмехнулся Баки, – «Служить не буду»?

– Ты на что это намекаешь, – всполошился крылатый. – Ты кого это помянул.

– Да ни на что, – мирно сказал Баки. – Молоко-то возьмите.

Первый забрал у него ведро и спросил:

– Ты пить-то будешь?

– А что пить?

– Что, по-твоему, в раю наливают? Нектар. На вот, глотни.

Баки глотнул. Поморщился:

– И как вы только пьете эту гадость.

– Привыкнешь, – сказали. – У тебя вечность впереди. Но лучше закусывай.

Амброзия на вкус оказалась совсем несъедобной. Надо будет пойти в рисованные джунгли и посмотреть, не растет ли там чего повкуснее. А вот то, что он пристрастится к нектару, Баки вполне мог себе представить. Он надеялся, что здесь никто ничего не имеет против пьяных ирландских песен.

Рай и вправду был похож на Ваканду. Не только джунглями и единорогами, которые уже на второй день принялись за ним таскаться, но и ощущением давящей безмятежности. И все-таки в Ваканде он надеялся. Ждал Стива. А тут ждать было нечего. Баки думал, что это и к лучшему. Стиву без него будет спокойнее – если сопляк, конечно же, остался жив в той битве. Но Баки почему-то в это верил. Он долго приставал к крылатым, расспрашивая о битве и о погибших, но те отговаривались. Мол, мы ангелы, конечно, но откуда нам знать.

Сами его – компаньоны? Охранники? Поди разбери, но вдруг Господь боится, что Зимний Солдат сбежит из рая и наделает дел? – проводили время на берегу озера. Озерной глади, нетронутой ветром, полагалось, видимо, казаться безмятежной, но стоячая вода быстро покрылась тиной, и Баки порой спрашивал себя, кто из этого тихого омута вылезет. Ангелы резались в какую-то райскую игру, Баки не знакомую. Играли на «щипки» – победитель выщипывал у проигравшего перо из крыла. Часто после игры перья так и оставались лежать на земле. Баки зачем-то подбирал их и чистил. Но в целом особой жаждой деятельности не страдал. Из-за того, что впереди была вечность, время казалось ему очень медленным и густым, как единорожье молоко. И еще казалось – пожелай он, и оно остановится вовсе, и он замрет внутри, как насекомое в сиропе.

Как Солдат в криокамере.

Он начинал привыкать и к хмурым ангелам, и к мрачному небу с неизменными тусклыми полосами – иногда ему казалось, что кто-то просто приклеил на небосвод липучки от мух. И даже к скрипящим звукам, которые издавал первый ангел, тренируясь играть на лире – по мнению Баки, место этой лире было в аду, и он бы непременно нажаловался, если бы только знал, куда.

И все-таки для Баки Барнса... вернее, для Зимнего Солдата этот рай был куда большим, чем он заслужил.

Как-то раз, когда он бездельно валялся на берегу озера, гадая, ночь сейчас или день, и есть ли вообще такие понятия в его закутке Сада Божьего, из леса появилась странная пара. Тощий лев со свалявшейся гривой и маленький ягненок. Ягненок – вернее, молодой, но уже явно упрямый баран – пошел прямо к Баки.

– Бе-бе, – потребовал он.

– Тебе чего? – спросил Баки. Ягненок ухватил его губами за штанину.

– Да что еще такое?

Лев, видно, решив, что с его другом недостаточно уважительно обращаются, тихо зарычал. Даже сейчас он выглядел угрожающе, хотя бока его совсем просели от голода.

– Да я на них в защиту животных подам, – пробормотал Баки.

– Бе-е, – потребовал ягненок. Лев опустил голову и слегка его боднул.

Что ж это получается. Получается, он от голода полумертвый, а товарища есть не стал. Наоборот.

– Бе-бе-бе-бе-е-е!

– Да помолчи ты уже, – устало сказал Баки боевому ягненку, который угрожающе нагнул голову.

– Бе-бе-бе!

«Я могу так весь день», – отчетливо услышал Баки.

Черт.

Так не честно.

– Он не сожрал тебя, потому что вы в раю, – объяснил он мелкому. – Ибо сказано, что лев возляжет с ягненком и все прочее. А в реальной жизни от тебя бы косточек не осталось.

– Но ведь рай-то твой, – совсем рядом с его ухом сказал ангел. Вот этого Баки терпеть не мог – когда так подкрадывались. Ангелы были постоянным вызовом его снайперскому слуху.

– Что значит – мой, – огрызнулся Баки. – Рай – Его.

– Думаешь, в Его раю все вот так? – ангел указал рукой на озеро в зарослях тины. – Нет. Человек сам придумывает себе рай.

– Никогда бы я не стал придумывать такую дыру, – пробурчал Баки и резко сменил тему:

– А где молоко?

У ангела сделались невинные глаза. Слишком невинные даже для здешних мест.

– Да ну вас, – плюнул Баки. – Только утром полное ведро надоил.

– Ты же видел, чем нас тут кормят. Сам поживи столько на одной амброзии...

Пришлось ловить в лесу единорога, доить его и нести молоко ослабшему льву, руководствуясь одной надеждой: лев из семейства кошачьих, а кошки любят молоко. И, если уж совсем честно, никем из своих единорогов Баки не готов был пожертвовать.

Но без жертв обошлось. Лев опустил морду в ведро и принялся с огромной скоростью лакать, а потом затарахтел, как вакандский трактор на вибраниумном двигателе.

– Бе-е, – благодарно сказал ягненок и доверчиво прижался к Баки.

– Не стал бы я такое придумывать, – повторил ему Баки. – Уж если б я выдумывал рай...

Если б он выдумывал рай, то оказался бы в старой бруклинской квартирке летом, когда работы чуть меньше и та, что есть, кажется легче; когда из-за жары окна в квартире открыты настежь и откуда-то доносится «В настроении» – это миссис Бьюглер опять завела патефон и в сотый раз слушает Глена Миллера. Жарко так, что даже Стив ходит по дому без рубашки; сидит на полу и что-то рисует, и настолько сосредоточен, что можно невозбранно разглядывать родинки у него на лопатках, и каплю пота, медленно ползущую вдоль позвоночника...

Баки моргнул. Нет уж; пусть у Стива будет свой рай, какой он захочет. Уж он-то заслуживает чего-то большего, чем старая квартира и друг-извращенец...

– Бе, – сказал ягненок и посмотрел на Баки, как на идиота.

* * *

На следующий день Баки достал из воздуха еще одно ведро, ветошь и бутылку жавелевой воды и отправился драить радугу. Начал с фиолетового, думал, что тот быстрее отмоется.

– Фиолетовый – цвет депрессии, – сказал бесплотный голос рядом. Баки казалось, что ангелов вокруг становится больше. На всякий случай он показал им средний палец.

Радугу, похоже, никто не чистил с самого ее появления. Да и кому бы, если крылатые только в карты и умеют резаться... Когда Баки дошел до голубой полосы, ему уже казалось, будто он знает, как именно проведет вечность. Но отступать не хотелось: отдраенные синий и фиолетовый сияли, как драгоценные стеклышки от бутылок, которыми он обменивался с ребятами в детстве. А ангелы, если судить по шепоткам вокруг, заключали пари – дойдет он до конца или не дойдет... В какой-то момент, когда Баки уже думал все бросить, в небе заиграла музыка – какая-то добрая душа включила патефон...

* * *

Отмытая радуга сияла, и Баки, который наконец-то слез с нее и лежал внизу, раскинув руки, казалось, что и небо стало выглядеть чуть праздничней. Он прикрыл глаза всего на минутку – а когда открыл их, услышал довольное чавканье. Его единороги, сбежавшись на лужайку, поедали отмытую радугу с двух сторон. На негодующий вопль прибежал ангел.

– Да ладно тебе. Ты попробуй. Вкусно же. – Он сам отщипнул от красной полосы и протянул Баки. Тот с опаской попробовал. На вкус и правда было как леденец.

В следующую дойку молоко в ведре переливалось всеми цветами и пахло одуряюще. Кажется, он только что понял, какова естественная диета единорогов в месте, более приветливом, чем его рай. Баки прикончил два стакана радужного молока в один присест.

Стиву бы понравилось. И полезно было бы. Наверняка даже такой ходячей каланче полезно молоко единорога. И если бы... если бы у Баки было побольше таких штук – вроде отчищенной радуги и молока – он бы, может быть, позвал сюда Стива. Не сейчас, конечно – у Стива впереди еще долгая-долгая жизнь.

Баки вздохнул, поймал ближайшее животное, материализовал щетку и стал расчесывать свалявшуюся шерсть.

Но Стив Роджерс, черт возьми, достоин большего. И не потому, что Капитан Америка – он еще в детстве был достоин ангельских труб и золотых кущ, потому что кому, как не Господу, вознаграждать такую молчаливую и злую жажду справедливости. Кто, как не Господь, должен был подсчитать каждый синяк, полученный Стивом Роджерсом в драке, и решить, что перед ним – настоящий мученик. Почти святой.

Святой Роджерс. Баки фыркнул. Потом ностальгически заулыбался. Потом задумался.

* * *

Солдату когда-то приходилось работать на лесоповале, а вот строить до сих пор не доводилось. Тем более – строить храмы. Так что он нарубил дров, а теперь стоял посреди расчищенного участка и хмурился.

Рядом приземлился ангел.

– Ты что это задумал строить?

– Храм, – честно сказал Баки.

– Какой еще храм?

– Святого Роджерса.

– Богохульство, – предупредил ангел и снова задергал кончиками крыльев.

– Если ты не знаешь этого святого, еще не значит, что его нет. – Баки принялся чертить на земле. Архитектор из него тоже... не очень.

– К чему церковь в Небесном саду? – вопросил ангел. – Храм – только средство для связи с Богом из юдоли земной.

– Вот мне тоже средство, – кивнул Баки. – Связи.

И, видя, что крылатый по своей воле не уйдет, очень недвусмысленно стиснул в руках лопату. И добавил:

– В карты играть – тоже богохульство. А ну донесу...

Крылатого как ветром сдуло.

В последующие дни – если это можно было назвать днями, – Баки пилил, шлифлировал, прибивал и измерял. Вокруг, кажется, собрался целый сонм ангелов – по крайней мере, Баки все время замечал краем глаза неясные силуэты и слышал шепотки:

– ...похож-то как, похож!

– ... богохульствовать...

– ...да я вам истинно говорю, вылитый Сын Божий! Вы на бороду его посмотрите...

– ...тоже был плотник...

– ... честное слово, просто одно лицо...

Они болтали, но не мешали работать, так что скоро кривоватый храм уже стоял на расчищенной площадке. Для витражей Баки опять наломал радуги; больше всего пострадали синяя и красная полоса. Вместо розы на фронтоне гордо красовался щит. Баки даже набрал на озере глины и вылепил статую. Художником он никогда не был – в отличие от некоторых, – и хотя руки на удивление хорошо помнили изгибы идеального тела Стива, из глины вышло нечто несуразное. Но Баки вспомнил, какие божества порой стоят в храмах, и решил, что подходит.

Ему бы хотелось водрузить на алтарь фотографию Роджерса – в смутной надежде, что тот все-таки придет, хотя бы, чтобы дать ему в морду. Но фотографий не осталось. Вместо этого Баки усыпал алтарь сэкономленными ангельскими перьями. Он отчистил их, и белоснежный ворох смотрелся красиво.

Баки и сам не знал, зачем построил этот храм – кроме того, что за время стройки ни разу не почувствовал себя мухой, попавшей в сироп. Но когда он вышел наружу, рай показался ему уже не таким мрачным. Небо просветлело; в нем висела сильно покоцанная, но яркая радуга. По зеленой траве ходили лоснящиеся единороги, где-то в джунглях довольно рычал лев, и ягненок вторил ему блеянием. У озера ангелы, забыв о картах, целой толпой пытались поместиться на кончике иглы и хохотали, как ненормальные.

Вот это, удовлетворенно подумал Баки, уже похоже на рай.

* * *

Он вернулся позже, чтобы помолиться. Не то, чтобы он знал, что сказать. И на самом деле боялся говорить: а вдруг, сам не зная, он притянет к Стиву смерть? Ведь Роджерсу совершенно не нужно оказываться здесь раньше времени. Но почему-то здесь, под кривыми сводами – которые, будем уж совсем честными, ему удалось возвести только потому, что был он в раю, а значит, Творец ему подыгрывал, – Баки и правда казалось, будто Стив его слышит.

Не так ли было у апостолов в первых христианских храмах? Не казалось ли им, что Иисус на самом деле поднялся на небо всего на минутку, и если хорошенько попросить его – то вернется?

Они, должно быть, ужасно скучали.

– Я ужасно скучаю, Стиви, – пробормотал Баки. На колени он не встал – не хватало только, чтобы мелкий засмеял его. Просто присел на скамью и... может, это и не было молитвой. Но если вспомнить, сколько раз он мысленно разговаривал со Стивом, даже когда и не знал, кто такой Стив. Наверное, это и выйдет молитвой.

– Ужасно скучаю, если бы ты только знал. Без тебя тут все не так. И если когда-нибудь ты захочешь...

Наверное, ему следовало знать, что просто с Роджерсом никогда не получается. И что каждый святой иногда отвечает на молитвы. И чаще всего – не так, как ты ожидаешь.

Потому что один из витражей внезапно разгорелся синим и красным, будто от невыносимого солнца снаружи, а потом Баки услышал:

– Мстители, общий сбор!

И его вынесло из храма – вынесло, черт побери, из рая, – в гущу странной битвы, где единственным понятным был Стив – и то, что он должен сражаться на стороне Стива. Кто-то сунул ему в руки оружие, и Баки про себя вздохнул. Эх, братья-ангелы, помяните меня стаканчиком нектара... И вошел в битву легко, как нож в масло.

Но все время, пока они крошили врага, пока сотрясалась земля, а перед глазами Баки проносились такие создания, которые и не снились авторам детской Библии, он про себя радовался, что теперь у него есть свой рай. И если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, он отведет туда Стива.

Очень уж хотелось показать ему храм.

Особенно статую.


End file.
